


Kidnapped

by Smith_wesson_winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Deities, Bisexual Villian, Caged hero, Dean forced to watch torture, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, Mutilation, Revenge, Sibling hunters, Torture, demon rape, strong female character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smith_wesson_winchester/pseuds/Smith_wesson_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel Remington and Dean Winchester are kidnapped by sadistic fertility Egyptian God, Amun.  Demons, vampires, other monsters controlled by Amun to torture victims but especially Dean for trying to vanquish Amun years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captivity Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in Amun's lair

Groaning from the massive ache in my jaw, I moved it to find it sore but unbroken. Awareness of my surroundings came next. I was lying on a cold cement floor in a gray painted cinder box wall cell. It looked like the cells for solitary confinement in prisons that I've seen in movies. There was a metal basin sink and toilet attached to the wall to my right. I pushed up onto my knees and stood up a little unsteady but able to stand on my feet. The door of the cell was riveted plate steel with a small window slot in the center. Light from a bare bulb about 8 feet above my head provided the only illumination in the eight by eight cell. I reached the sink and turned the old fashioned knob to get a trickle of water. Cupping my hand, I filled it and rinsed the blood out of my mouth and spit it into the basin. 

I moved close to the door and knelt down to look through the slot in the door. Not seeing much except another prison door across from me, I turned my head and pressed my ear to make out the noises I was hearing. It was hard to make out all the separate sounds and because they were so quiet I had to really concentrate. There were screams and whimpers to my left like someone was being tortured far away. I heard coughing and retching closer to my right. I heard the small squeak of a rusty hinge directly across from me from the opposite door slot as someone raised the flap on their door slot. Quickly looking across the small distance, my eyes widened as I saw apple green eyes staring back at me.

"Rachel, is that you?" Dean whispered.

"Yeah, where the hell are we?" I whispered back.

"Hell is where we might be." Even though he whispered I could hear the disgust and anger in his voice. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, a little sore, but I'm ok. Are you hurt?"

"I've got a hell of a headache, but I'm ok. I'm really sorry you got caught in the middle of this shit."

"What do these demon pricks want?" My voice took on a hard edge that had Dean's eyes opening wide.

"What do you know about demons?" he asked suspiciously.

"I know their eyes are slick black, holy water burns their skin, you can exorcise the bastards, and more often then not the host body dies." I whispered quickly ticking off the basics.

"Shit! You're a hunter?" Dean's surprise caused his voice to rise above a whisper and I quickly "shhh" him.

"Fuck! Keep your voice down." I snapped. "I've heard of Dean Winchester and his brother, Sam. Are you that Dean?"

"Yeah, I'm that Dean Winchester. I've not heard of a hunter named Rachel. How long have you been hunting?"

"My brother, Kyle and I have been hunting mostly in Texas and Mexico for the past few years."

"Kyle, you don't mean Kyle Remington?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, he's my older brother."

"Awesome, Sam and I worked a shapeshifter case with Kyle a couple of years back. He's damn good hunter. He never mentioned having a little sister much less one that is a hunter." 

"That does not surprise me. Our parents were killed when I was a baby and Kyle raised me. He tried to keep me out of hunting for a long time, but when I finished college things happened that dragged my ass into the middle of it." I spit out. 

Before I could explain that statement, we both feel silent when we heard someone approaching and the clink of several large metal keys on a ring. Suddenly two legs appeared in my vision through the door slot, and I heard a key in the lock on my door. I jumped up and got into my fighting stance on the balls of my feet, weight evenly distributed, and hands balled into fists raised for the first punch.

The heavy door swung outward to reveal the same asshole who knocked me out at the car wash. He was at least 6' 5" and the size of an pro football offensive lineman. I knew I didn't stand a chance against this S.O.B., so I relaxed my fighting stance and stood waiting to see what was going to happen. I looked over his shoulder and saw another huge brute of a man in a suit opening the door across from mine.

"Come on Winchester. Someone wants a word or two with you." I recognized the voice of the leader of the demon pack from the restaurant parking lot.

"How about Fuck off? Two words for you and your boss." Dean's voice dripped with sarcasm and I couldn't help but smile at his misplaced bravery. It was definitely misplaced when the demon punched Dean in the face with a fist the force of a sledgehammer. Dean was knocked off his feet and landed flat on his back in his cell before the demon grabbed his shirt, yanked him to his feet, and hauled him into the hallway. My upper arm was wrapped in the bruising grip of the demon's huge hand, and I was pulled into the hallway too. I caught Dean's eye as he stood up straight after being pushed next to me. He winked letting me know he wasn't hurt too bad even though there was now a cut on his lower lip dripping blood.

Meaty hands jerked my arms behind my back, and I felt handcuffs wrapped around my wrist before they were cruelly squeezed down causing me to cry out as they tightened cutting off the circulation to my hands. Dean went through similar treatment without a sound but I could see his jaw clenched tight in my peripheral vision. Black sacks were placed over our heads blocking out all vision. "So, you assholes are into kink?" I said sarcastically. My biggest flaw was I couldn't control my mouth when I was pissed which earned me a hard slap on my ass that was going to leave a whelp.

"So, the bitch wants to play?" the demon behind me shoved me face first into the wall and ground his hips against me. I couldn't breathe with 280 lbs grinding into me, so I went limp like I had passed out. The demon moved back and I slumped to the floor silently cursing my sassy mouth. 

"You Son of a Bitch!" Dean roared.

"Legion! Pick her up! She better not be damaged or the boss is going to be pissed!" the demon leader barked. I was roughly thrown over Legion's massive shoulder with my hands dangling down his back and carried away. 

I heard three distinct sets of footsteps so I knew it was just the two demons leading Dean and carrying me to the meeting with someone they referred to as their boss. I tried to listen for any clues of my surroundings but there wasn't much I could make out especially since the blood was rushing to my head from being upside down. I felt the movement when we started to ascend a set of stairs and from the sound of Dean's boots, the steps were metal. We ascended at least two floors from what I could tell before the sounds changed. We went down a long hallway from the echoing footfalls, and then through a heavy door with rusty hinges. The hood made it hard to recognize any smells and the sounds were muffled. 

We entered a large space with lots of people talking and the aromas of food. I heard what sounded like a dinner party with clicking glassware and the sounds of metal utensils on china before I was hauled over Legion's shoulder and placed on my feet. Legion's crushing grip on my arms keep me upright in case I was still unconscious. The black bag was ripped from my head, and I gasped as a sizable chunk of my hair was wrapped inside Legion's fist and remained in the bag. Since I couldn't play unconscious anymore, I stood up straight and looked around the new room.

Dean and I were standing in what looked like a medieval banquet hall with arched alcoves along the sides. The walls were rough cut stone grayish stone. The wooden table was low and benches filled with people lined both sides. At first I thought it was a banquet and my stomach growled until I realized the dishes were filled with raw organs floating in blood, and I had to swallow several times to keep from throwing up. Gagging a few times, I finally got control enough to look a the far end to the head of the table. 

Seated on a large chair that could only be called a throne was a bald slender black man. His chest was sinewy and bare except for an intricate carved white bone amulet tied around his neck with a silken red cord. His eyes were a striking shade of amber and glowed with some type of light or fire inside them. Placing his palms on the table, he stood up when he saw us enter and the room fell silent. "Ahhh, Dean Winchester and a beautiful woman to join our gathering." His voice was heavily accented and reminded me of the hiss of a cobra.

"Amun. It has been a long time." Dean responded obviously recognizing our host. "I thought Sammy and I sent you back to that desert hellhole in Egypt when we salted, burned, and nailed shut your sarcophagus."

Amun stood up, smiled wickedly, and walked round the table. He was wearing nothing more than a small triangle leather loincloth and braided bright colored anklets. He had the body of a marathon runner with heavily muscled legs. His bald head was heavily tattooed with designed that flowed down one half of his face. He stopped directly in front of Dean and was just slightly taller in his bare feet. He placed his palm on Dean's cheek and leaned in close like he was going to kiss Dean's mouth but instead he whispered against his lips, "You should have scattered the ashes to the four winds if you didn't desire to see me again." 

I watched Dean clench his jaw furiously and freeze with disgust and hatred written all over his face at Amun's actions. Amun's hand trailed down Dean's chest and stroked down until his palm cupped Dean's crotch. My stomach rebelled again seeing the pure evil Amun treating Dean like his personal whore. Amun hummed with pleasure and his head tipped back with his eyes closed in bliss as he stroked Dean's crotch. My gag reflex was really uncontrollable, and I cough and swallowed loudly causing Amun's eyes to snap open and towards me.

"Ummm, and what have we here? A lovely petite beauty to grace our presence." Amun purred as he slid sideways to stand in front of me. "Who are you little one?" This guy oozed sexuality but everything about him made my skin crawl. If my hands weren't cuffed behind me, I would have clawed those glowing amber eyes right out of his skull. 

Looking blankly at him I replied, "I'm nobody." 

"She's not worth your time, Amun." Dean quickly cut in trying to get Amun's attention off of me.

Licking his lips, Amun looked down and lifted his hands to cup my breasts. "Not worth my time. You, Dean Winchester, have no appreciation for beauty." His thumbs began to circle making my nipples visible under my thin lace bra and tank top. I couldn't stop from cringing back away from Amun's sleazy pawing and bumped right into Legion's chest. This caused Amun to smile wickedly.

"How wonderful! We have some new playthings!" Clapping his hands together, Amun turned around addressing the people sitting at the table. Several of them smiled, and I noticed sharp vampire fangs descending from their gums. I thought What the hell! I never heard of demons and vampires working side by side. Who the hell was this Amun? I'm sure Dean knew but there was no way I could ask him right then. 

Spinning back to Dean and I, Amun said, "What is your name, little girl. What shall we call you?" 

Once again being pissed removed my mouth/brain connection because I snapped, "Your worse fucking nightmare, you smug little shit!" Dean groaned at my snappish tone.

Sliding his thumb across my lower lip, Amun purred "You need to be prepared to be proper entertainment." A feeling of dread began to slide down my spine at his words. "Legion, you know a little punishment is necessary for Dean from trying to rid the world of my presence, and I think the petite beauty should watch so she will know what to expect if she displeases me."

Legion and the demon leader who I decided to call D. L. since I didn't know his name, grabbed Dean's arms and force marched him to the middle of one of the arched alcoves. Unlocking the cuffs from behind Dean's back and cuffing his hands in front they threaded another chain through the short chain on the cuffs. Looking up, I saw a ring cemented into the ceiling with a chain hanging from it. D.L. took a quick link from his pocket and attached Dean's hands to the ring. Pulling the chain through the ring, Legion and D.L. pulled Dean's arms up till he was suspended up on the toe of his boots. 

Legion then came towards me and dragged me over to the alcove where I noticed shackles cemented to the back wall. Legion smiled when he put one meaty hand around my neck and slammed me against the wall hitting my head so hard black spots danced in my vision. While I was dazed, he unlocked the cuffs from my wrists and placed the shackles on my wrists and my ankles. He next locked a steel collar around my neck so I was forced to remain standing facing Dean.

D.L. walked between Dean and I casually slapping a six foot razor strap against his thigh. He grabbed a hand full of my long hair and cruelly yanked my head up to look at him as he grinned and said, "This is what will happen to you baby girl and I will enjoy every slap of this strap against that milk white flesh." He turned around to face Dean, "Winchester, this will be an absolute pleasure." With that, he began to throw vicious punches into Dean's face. I tried to close my eyes so I didn't have to see them beat the shit out of Dean, but Legion walked over, slapped me, and growled, "You will watch, bitch!"

I watched Dean's head snap back and forth as D.L. hit him repeatedly. After Dean's face was covered in blood, D.L. walked behind him and begin to whip Dean's back to shreds. I didn't think Dean was going to survive this beating and made a silent prayer for him to pass out and not feel the pain anymore. Through my horror at seeing this vicious beating of a human being, my brain registered sounds coming from the group around the table. 

I glanced over and was shocked to see Amun and all his guests engaged in various sexual activities. Some were paired off and were groping or kissing while others were pleasuring themselves. One woman had her head buried in a man's lap sucking him off as he watched the torture. Several were occasionally looking over and watching while Dean was whipped and seeming to get off on the moans that he couldn't prevent as the strap connected with his back. Amun was sitting on his throne with his hand pumping underneath the loincloth and occasionally I had a glimpse of his uncircumcised cock. Amun was jerking off in his throne like chair watching D.L. work and something inside of me vowed that I would kill Amun as slowly as possible and make him suffer as much as Dean was suffering right at that moment. I couldn't believe the perversion that I was witnessing. I've seen some sick shit while hunting but this was the most evil I had ever experienced. 

I looked back over to see Dean hanging with his full weight from his wrists passed out when D. L. finally stopped whipping him. His black t-shirt was ripped in bloody strips and hanging half off his chest. Blood was flowing down his back and his face was beginning to swell. In the next second, the two demons, the dinner guests, and Amun vanished from the banquet hall leaving me and Dean alone. It was so quiet that I could hear the slow drip of Dean's blood onto the stone floor. He was wrecked and my heart broke seeing this strong hunter so beaten and broken. I heard a small groan from Dean, so I called, "Dean? Dean?"

"Ah, ow, mother fucker." Dean's voice was muffled from his swollen lips. The chains rattled as he tried to stand up to relieve the weight on his wrists. "Son of a bitch."

"Dean, how bad are you hurt?" I asked.

"Hurts like hell. Feels like my fucking back is on fire, but nothing broken." Dean's voice sounded strained like it hurt to talk.

"I'm sorry Dean, I know your hurting, but what can you tell me about Amun?"

"Ancient Egyptian god of fertility. Used sex and torture to get off. Sammy and I thought we put him down about three years ago." Dean groaned as he shifted trying to get some relief from the cuffs. He lifted his head to look around. "Amun is dangerous, so we need to find a way out of here."

"Kyle was expecting me back at the ranch and will be looking for me. He'll figure it out and come running." I tried to comfort Dean. "If he and Sammy meet up, then all we need to do is wait for the cavalry."

"I hope they figure out where we are fast." Dean groaned.

"oh, Dean, aren't you enjoying my attentions." I gasped as Amun was suddenly standing in between us and his evil smug tone made my stomach clinch. 

"I am going to send your evil sick ass to hell." Dean growled.

"Well, then I better enjoy your company and this petite little beauty's before you send me to hell." He purred as he turned to face me with his back to Dean. He strolled over to me and placed both hands on my face and pressed his lips to mine. I couldn't turn my head away because of his grip on my cheeks and the metal collar attached to the wall, so I clinched my mouth shut as hard as I could. Amun pulled my bottom lip into his mouth and bit down drawing blood. I gasped from pain and he took advantage to slide his tongue into my throat making me gag. The metallic blood taste and the frozen dead cold of Amun's tongue made bile rise in my throat.

"Dammit Amun, leave her the fuck alone!" Dean yelled.

"Why Dean, I would think you were jealous. I will see if she can please me and maybe you and I will share her later. Oh, I am going to enjoy this." Amun smiled towards Dean, and strolled over the where he was hanging. Placing his hands on Deans bruised cheeks, Amun leaned into him and pressed his mouth to Dean's causing Dean to try and jerk away. The movement caused fresh blood to flow from underneath the cuffs. Amun licked across Dean's bottom lip until his mouth was as bloodied as Dean's. Dean spit onto the floor when Amun moved slightly back. Slipping the knife from its sheath that was strapped to Amun's waist, he laid the knife flat against Dean's shoulder. He twisted till the edge was against Dean's skin and pressed while trailing the edge up the inside of Dean's right arm. Dean hissed as the shallow cut was made by Amun which made Amun grin in pleasure. "I have missed playing with you, Dean. You were my favorite toy." With his other hand Amun unbuckled the belt around Dean's waist and pulled the buttons on his jeans open. Dean's stared straight ahead and ground his teeth while Amun slid his fingers into Dean's pants to stroke Dean's crotch in the most degrading way. Leaning forward, Amun licked the sweat and blood from his chest as it mingled from the cut on his arm. I looked away in disgust because I knew Dean wouldn't want anyone to witness what Amun was doing to him.

"Oh Dean. You blood is so sweet and tastes so delicious. I can't wait to taste your cum again too. Don't you remember how I swallowed you and made you moan as I sucked you off?" Amun murmured as he rubbed against Dean who was helplessly chained to the ceiling.

"Hey Amun, you sick fuck! Can't you get off without chaining up your lovers? Or are you just that fucking impotent?" I said behind Amun's back hoping to draw up him away from tormenting Dean.

Twirling the bone handled knife, Amun moved back to where I was shackled to the wall. "Well little girl, what can we do with you?" I started shaking uncontrollably with a combination of terror and white hot anger.

Amun laughed at my helplessness and grabbed my tank top and sliced through it and ripped off. Dropping my ruined top to the floor, Amun made a shallow cut along my shoulder and placed his mouth on it to suck the blood into his mouth. When he had a mouthful, he swished it around like tasting a fine wine. "She tastes almost as good ad you, Dean!" He slid the knife under the front of my bra and nicked my chest causing my to cry out. 

"Amun, you son of a bitch, I am going to fucking kill you!" Dean yanked at the chains securing his arms over his head.

"Dean I am going to let you watch as I take your girlfriend here to places you would never take her." 

"Don't touch me you mother fucker!" I snarled at Amun.

Without a word, Amun slapped me really hard across the face which made my head smack into the stone wall. "You will do what I say and you will speak when I say. Open that pretty mouth again and I will cut out your tongue." Amun nuzzled my neck and bit my ear lobe causing my to cry out again. "You can cry and scream and whimper all you want but don't let a word come out of your mouth or after I'm finished with you I will slice Dean open, spill his guts and let my dogs lap it up while he watches." I closed my eyes and whimpered because I knew I would do what Amun wanted to protect Dean and myself. He slid the knife underneath my bra again cutting through the lace leaving my breasts naked. 

Amun stared at my bare breasts for a full minute before turning sideways to ask Dean, "Exquisite, don't you think Dean? Makes me hard just thinking about what marks I can make on your little girlfriend's breasts." Amun immediately leaned down and bit my left breast leaving a crescent shaped bloody mark on the side as I screamed. This seemed to turn him on and Amun lost a bit of his calm. He roughly speared two fingers into my cunt. He grunted at the dryness so he made a deeper cut across the top of my thigh and gathered the flowing flood, smeared it onto his engorged cock before ramming me into the wall as he entered tearing me in the process.

Dean jerked on his cuffs hard causing his wrists to bleed. I realized that Amun was going to not just rape me, but he was going to torture me too. I took a deep breath and retreated in my mind to that place where I could meditate so deeply that I couldn't feel pain. This wasn't the first time I had been tortured or raped and I would survive Amun's attentions if I focused everything I had on my favorite memory. Nothing could hurt me when I went into that secret place in my mind so I let everything fade away in that moment except the memory of a bright sunny afternoon in the pecan orchard next to my childhood home.


	2. Captivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to deal with wounds and recover, brings Rachel and Dean closer.

"Rachel, come back. It's ok, baby, you are safe. You can come back now. It's over." My brain slowly cleared and I opened my eyes to look up into Dean's face filled with worry. His face was splotched with purple bruises and small cuts. His right eye was swollen shut. I realized I was lying on the floor of one of the dungeon cells with my head on Dean's thigh and he was smoothing my hair from my face. I tensed to sit up when he quickly said, "Take it slow and easy." I moaned in pain as I pushed on the floor to lift up and turned to sit up. 

I felt my face flush red when I realized I was completely naked and covered in smears of blood. There were bite marks and bruises on both of my breasts. There was fresh blood on my inner thighs, and I knew I was still bleeding from between my legs. The pain slammed into me so fast and hard that I gasped and tears streamed down my face as I rolled to lay down on my side into a tight ball holding my knees to my chest and began to shake violently. Dean carefully put his hand on my shoulder and softly gripped giving me an anchor to reality as I broke down in shock.

After a long time, I was able to take a deep shuttering breath and calm down. I took several deep breaths and raised my forehead from my knees. My throat hurt a lot more than just from crying and I touched my neck to feel areas of sensitivity and swollen knots. "Did the bastard choke me?" my voice was like a croaking frog.

"Yeah, and a whole lot more. God Rachel, I am so sorry." Dean said softly "When you blanked out and stopped responding to him, I think he became enraged, and he tried to choke you to death."

Dean pushed up off the floor and stood up. I noticed he was wearing his jeans but no shirt or belt and his back looked like raw hamburger meat. He went over to the sink and turned on the tap. Picking up a handful of green cloth, he rinsed and squeezed the excess water out before turning towards me. I recognized my shredded tank top dripping in Dean's hands as he knelt down in front of me. He started carefully wiping the blood from my face and body. He gently wiped my legs without making me feel more violated. After I was relatively cleaned up, Dean rinsed my shirt out and wiped the blood splatter across his chest and splashed water over his head and shoulders. His breath hissed in when the water dripped down his back. 

The door slot was pushed open from the outside and a plastic package was pushed through the slot. Since I was still huddled on the floor, Dean walked over and snatched it up where it had fallen on the floor. Dropping it next to me, Dean said flatly "If Amun follows his previous behavior pattern, that will contain energy bars. He will keep us alive until he gets bored with us."

I painfully sat up and opened the white plastic bag finding that Dean was right about the energy bars, but there was also about two yards of the softest silk I have ever felt that was blood red colored. I slowly rose to my feet and wrapped the silk around my bruised body. In another time and place I would have enjoyed the sensual pleasure of the silk against my naked skin but knowing it came from Amun made me hate it because I had nothing else to wear for modesty. I tied the corners around my neck like a sarong and turned to Dean. He picked up one of the energy bars and handed it to me. "Rachel you should try to eat. You'll need your strength if we're going to get out of here."

I nodded my head and winced at the pain moving my neck caused. I slowly walked over to the sink and cupped my hands to take a couple of drinks of water. The cool water soothed on my raw throat. I tore the wrapping off the meal bar and took a small bite before sitting down with my back against the back wall of the cell. "Why the same cell?" I managed to ask with some difficulty. 

Dean opened another of the energy bars and said before taking a bite, "Some kind of psychological game. Amun is playing with us. If he can maneuver us into depending on each other then he can use it to manipulate us." I hated this sadistic fuck and was going to take genuine pleasure in killing Amun. 

Within ten minutes of us finishing the meal bars, the lights went out plunging the cell into total darkness. I hated the dark and whimpered when the lights went off. It was a stupid childish irrational fear and I'd never been able to deal with it. "Rachel, shhhhh, it's ok." Dean whispered calmly. 

"Dean please. I...I hate the dark....please come here." My voice was shaking and terror was starting to take over when I felt Dean touch my leg. I almost screamed but swallowed before I found his hand and gripped it tight. 

"Are you really scared of the dark?" He asked a little incredibly. 

"Yyyesss." My teeth were chattering and I felt ridiculous but I also couldn't stop my childlike fear. I felt Dean shift to lay down on his side so I laid down between him and the wall and curled into his chest tucking my face against his bare chest. His warmth soothed me like no nothing else could have at that moment. It was amazing that in this hellhole, we could find comfort with each other. I didn't want to think about how deeply I needed Dean after only meeting him or what that could mean. He wrapped his arms around me and exhaustion from adrenaline crashed over both of us despite the our pain we fell asleep. 

My first conscious thought was that I felt a sense of being safe and was pressed against a very warm masculine chest, too warm. Dean was running fever and from the heat coming off of his chest, it was very high. I moved his arms from around me and carefully eased Dean over till he was laying on his stomach. He groaned as I moved him but I couldn't tell if he was asleep or passed out. I got up and felt my way over to the sink since it was still pitch black in our cell. I got my tank top soaking wet with cold water and made my way back to Dean's side. I knelt down next to his hips since I couldn't see anything I crawled next to him and pressed my thigh against Dean waist till I could feel the top of his jeans. As gently as I could, I laid the wet shirt over his raw back hoping to bring down the fever. With the first touch Dean woke with a scream of pain.

"Shhh. Sorry, Dean, I am so sorry." I pressed his shoulder down so he couldn't get up. "You're running a high fever probably from shock." I kept talking to him knowing that my voice would keep him focused on something besides the pain.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean moaned. 

The wet tank top quickly heated up so I carefully lifted it off his back and got to the sink again to rinse it. I repeated this several times till I felt Dean's fever go down, and he stopped whimpering every time the cloth touched his injured back. I removed the shirt to let the skin dry. Since there was no way I was going back to sleep I sat crossed legged next to Dean and stroked the back of his head comforting him. He was lying with his arms crossed resting his forehead on his forearms. I heard his breathing return to normal after gasping in pain during my ministrations. "Dean are you ok?" I asked quietly. 

"Yeah, I'll live." 

My throat was a little better so I decided to get more information about Amun. "Do you feel like talking and telling me about Amun?"

Instead of answering my question, Dean started talking, "Sam and I were working a case in Illinois about three years ago looking into several bizarre deaths where men and women had been sexually tortured before being killed in a variety of sick and twisted ways. We discovered that the ancient Egyptians had a fertility god, Amun, who was sacrificing victims to gain power and seducing all kinds of monsters to join his army. He was able to use sex and lust to gain followers. We set a trap but something went wrong and I was captured. I spent almost two weeks in Amun's dungeon before Sam and Cas were able to rescue me." I could tell Dean was having a hard time talking about this so I reached down and took his hand. He took a shuttering breath and continued.

"I never told anybody about this but you need to know what might happen now. Amun had his demons beat, torture, and whip me for a few days. He then begin to have me brought to him. First it was just for him to gloat at my pain and suffering. He would chain me up hanging from my wrists like you saw. He put his hands all over me, and I hated it. After the first week Amun had some of his demons try to seduce me in my cell. Girls would suddenly appear and do all they could to get me to have sex. It wasn't hard to resist till the night before I was rescued one girl was thrown into my cell that I thought was another prisoner. She was beaten and bruised like she had been in there for days. She told me her name was Amanda and she was kidnapped from the Illinois State University campus. I believed everything she told me, and she acted so lost and innocent." Dean's voice was filled with disgust.

"Amanda and I were brought into Amun's throne room and left alone. There was a pile of huge pillows like some kind of harem. She was really scared and clinging to me. I tried to calm her down. We ended up kissing. She was all over me and so I let her have her way. Shit, what guy wouldn't let a pretty girl go down on him. After I blew my wad, Amanda sort of transformed in front of me. It had been Amun the whole time. God, I was nauseated with the idea of that son of a bitch swallowing my cum and having his mouth on my cock. He stood over me and laughed before he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before he just disappeared. A couple of his goons dragged me back to a cell after beating the shit out of me again. I was pretty messed up for a while."

I squeezed Dean's hand knowing what this would have done to such a proud man. I knew what it felt like to be used and humiliated through being raped so I empathized completely with him. "The next day Sam and Cas found me and got me out but I never told them about Amanda."

Since I knew this conversation was difficult for Dean, I decided it was time to change subject. "I remember you mentioned that Sam is your brother. Who is Cas?"

"Cas is short for Castiel. He's a friend." I could tell that Dean was holding something back, but didn't want to press him too much to keep him from clamming up.

"So, Amun can appear as other people. Was it a mind fuck or did he physically change?" I asked.

"I think I saw Amanda because he fucked with my head not because he could transform, and I saw a girl who could seduce me but it was actually Amun the whole time." Dean sighed and turned his head to lay it on his forearm facing towards me. "What did you do when you blanked out while Amun was raping you?"

"I meditated so deeply that I didn't feel anything physically." I answered flatly. "I kind of left my body but not like that astral projection crap."

"Really? That's possible?" Dean said surprised. 

"It took years training with a Zen master, but I learned to remove myself in physically bad times which I've used in some nasty situations over the years hunting with Kyle." I explained. 

"Think you could teach me." Dean sound intrigued. 

"Years, Dean, it takes years. But to start you have to have one perfect memory. One where you are completely at peace with yourself and everything around you. It took me months just to reach that point." I smirked even though it was too dark for Dean to see.

"Is that even possible for a hunter? With all the shit and monsters we know exist, how do you find that peace?" Dean's voice was serious and a little wistful. 

Since Dean was being open about what happened between him and Amun, I decided to share the intimacy we had established. "When I was 15, we lived in a house next to an old pecan orchard in central Texas. Every day after school, I would take my journal and Sooner, my hunting dog, into the orchard with my squirrel rifle. I would lie on top of an old quilt on the round hay bails they put under the pecan trees and watch the clouds drift across the clear blue sky. At night it was so clear you could see the dense belt of stars into the Milky Way. I was so innocent, safe, and comfortable with being alone in the orchard. I loved that memory, and it become my focus to 'blank out' as you called it."

Dean reached over and gently squeezed my knee. Suddenly the light in the cell came on temporarily blinding us with the contrast turning complete darkness to bright light. "Fuck, here we go again." Dean hissed.


	3. The Torture Really Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amun's cruelty demonstrated

Dean pushed up on his hands and got up from the floor. I stood up to listen for any sounds of someone coming down the hallway between the cells. Since we didn't hear anyone coming, I reached down and took another energy bar out of the bag and opened it. Breaking it, I handed half to Dean before going to the sink to drink several handfuls of water. After I finished my half of the energy bar, I walked over to take a look at Dean's back.

"God, this looks awful. Does it hurt much?" I asked as I looked at the angry red whelps and cuts across Dean's back.

"I wish I could say I've had worse, but that would be a lie. I would kill for some painkillers and a lidocaine ointment." Dean groaned as I carefully touched and inspected for signs of infection.

Dean reached around and took my hand in his pulling me around to his front. "How are you doing?" He asked and raised his hand to tuck a strand of my long brown hair behind my ear. He looked deep into my light brown eyes before saying, "When we get out of this, let me buy you a drink, OK?" His adorable little smile in this moment of horror was like a balm to my wounded soul. It took an incredibly brave, strong man to give comfort to another during terrible situations, and Dean's strength touched me deeply. 

Looking up into his green eyes, I saw something begin to burn and the back of my neck tightened in response. I licked my lips and saw Dean's jaw clench, "Wow, talk about feeling totally alive in the moment. If we get out of here, Dean, I'll do a lot more than just have a drink with you." I gave him my best sultry look which had him laughing with true joy even though we were facing more of Amun's twisted torture. 

"Rachel, you are incredible. I've never met a woman who has endured what you have and keep control like you. Where does your strength come from?" Dean asked softly.

"Kyle and I went through some really bad shit growing up. Our mother wasn't exactly the best judge of men, especially when she was drinking, so we learned when we were young to survive in the worse situations. When she was killed in a car accident, Kyle made sure I learned to take care of myself."

The sound of footsteps in the corridor alerted Dean and I to the fact that our intimate interlude was over and the real shitty part of our day was starting. The cell door was unlocked and standing in the doorway was another one of the demons who abducted us from the restaurant. He was just as big as Legion and growled, "Amun wants you two in the throne room now."

"Hate to keep the sick bastard waiting." Dean said snidely. "What, no handcuffs? And only one escort?"

"Winchester, unless you want to see your little girlfriend messed up so bad even her mother wouldn't recognize her, you will come with me now and not do anything stupid." The demon growled at Dean while he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the corridor. I stumbled and banged my foot into the side of the door causing me cry out.

Dean moved quickly to push the demon away from me in the corridor. "Get your fucking hands off her!"

Before either of them could throw any punches, I stepped between Dean and the demon who I remembered the leader calling Severn. "Knock it off. Let's get this over with. Severn, just fucking take us to Amun."

"So eager, little girl. This is going to be a day your won't ever forget." Severn sneered. He put a huge hand on Dean's shoulder and pushed causing Dean to stumble several steps towards the stairs. I hurried to Dean's side and took the lead up the two flights of stairs remembering the way even though I had a hood the last time I was carried up the steps. We entered the long hallway which I could see now was like stepping back in time by several centuries.

The metal stairs ended in a curved stone tunnel. The stone was rough cut but polished to a sheen and lite only by torches burning every six feet in rot iron holders on both sides of the tunnel. It was like a castle dungeon but since I knew we went up two flights of stairs I felt a little disoriented. At the end of the tunnel was a set of wooden double doors with ironwork connecting the slants together. For a dramatic effort, Amun could not do a better job of imitating an old horror movie. The door swung open on rusty hinges, and I rolled my eyes at Dean for the environment was so cheesy.

Last night the throne room contained the large banquet table but this time the room contained one large iron cage about 10-foot square. There was a metal table like a cadaver table where autopsies are performed. Wide leather straps were bolted to the table at the end and halfway down the side. On one end was a single wide strap bolted on the surface about six inches from the end obviously either for a neck or forehead restraint. A smaller metal table next to it held was appeared to be various surgical instruments and other unrecognized tools. I quickly glanced over a few other implements of torture before focusing on Amun seated on marble chair on a raised platform.

Amun stood up and walked toward us. "There are my new favorites. Dean, and since you won't tell me your name, I am going to give you one." He touched my cheek gently but it was like being touched by something cold and slimy.

I wasn't going to let the son of a bitch have the satisfaction of giving me a name so I jerked my chin up and away from Amun's touch and said flatly, "Rachel. My name is Rachel."

"Little Rachel." Amun purred, "We are going to spend some time today getting to know each other a lot better." Amun turned his attention to Dean. "Severn put Dean in the cage." Severn immediately took a hold of Dean's arm and lead him to the cage locking him in. Dean grabbed the bars watching Amun with pure hatred.

As soon as I heard the door to the cage lock, I attacked Amun with all the fury and speed that I could muster. Dean yelled, "Rachel! NO!" I went straight for Amun's amber colored eyes with my nails and managed to scratch his face leaving ribbons of shredded skin under my fingernails. Amun screamed in rage and spun away from me covering his face. I landed a stepping front kick in the center of Amun's back, and I heard a satisfying crunch as Amun's spine snapped. As he fell face first to the floor, I jumped onto his back and grabbed his chin snapping his neck. I stood up over Amun's body breathing hard and turning towards Severn ready to attack the demon as well.

"Nice try little girl. Did you really think you were going to take on a god all by yourself?" Severn laughed at me. To my horror, I heard movement behind me as Amun stood up and brushed off the white robe he was wearing like nothing happened.

"Oh, Rachel. Feel better now that you have that out of your system?" Amun raised his hand and I was thrown through the air on top of the metal table. The sudden impact of the cold metal table had me gasping for breath. The leather straps came alive like snakes and wrapped around my ankles, wrists, and neck and buckled tightly securing me to the table top spread eagle. Amun strolled over to the side of the table and ripped the red silk material from my body. Frictions burns flashed across my chest from the speed of the silk being torn from my body. My breath hissed in and I turned my head enough to look at Dean in the cage. He was watching me with deep anger and some fear at what was about to happen. 

Unable to move I watched Amun walk around the table so that he was facing Dean to show him everything he was going to do to me. "Little Rachel. Such spirit and fire. I am going to get such pleasure from breaking you." Amun ran his hand up my leg and squeezed my thigh in a bruising grip digging his fingers into the nerves under the muscle making me cry out. "Such a sweet sound, little Rachel. We're just getting started."

"Amun, you son of a bitch." Dean growled.

"Sweet, Dean. Just relax and enjoy the attention I am going to give Rachel." Amun said smugly. "Rachel, I am only going to warn you once. If you try to escape into your mind again during our time together, I will place Dean on this table and force you to watch as I disembowel him and find out how long it takes for a human to bleed out from that. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Amun. I understand that you are a sadistic fuck. That being a god to you is nothing more than being a spoiled child who breaks his toys because he isn't loved enough." I stared hard at Amun as I spit those words at him.

His eyes slanted and his teeth ground together, "I am loved! For centuries my followers sacrificed their love for me. I had thousands of virgins brought to me every year, delicious little girls and beautiful boys, who worshiped me when I loved them. I showed them the exquisite pleasure in pain! They loved me!" Amun's voice rose to a shout as he spoke. "And I will show you both my deep love, as well!" With that, he took a scalpel from the smaller tray and began cutting into my left ankle. I screamed as he carved a chunk of flesh in a triangular shape about a half inch deep above my ankle bone. As the tears streamed down the sides of my face, Amun popped the piece of my bloody flesh into his mouth and chewed. A drop of blood fell from the corner of his mouth and he spoke to Dean, "Her flesh is so sweet and succulent, Dean."

Dean's hand rattled the bars of the cage. "Amun, I am going to fucking carve you into little pieces when I kill you!"

Moving to my arm, Amun sunk the scalpel into my right forearm carving another piece of my flesh off. This time as I screamed, he leaned down and put his mouth on the hole that was welling up with blood and sucked. I jerked against the leather straps trying to get away from the pain, but I was held too tightly. Amun released my arm with a suction popping sound and looked up at my face. Blood was covering his chin and smeared across his cheeks. I could feel my warm blood pooling underneath me on the table. I tried to breathe deeply to help the pain, but Amun didn't give me time to catch my breath.

Turning to the small tray, he picked up a pair of cutters like tin snips. Taking my little finger and placing it between the blades, he squeezed down. When he reached the bone in my finger, he grabbed the handles with both hands and broke the bone. As I screamed and cried out, he picked up my severed finger and walked over to the cage showing it to Dean. "A gift for you Dean. Something to remember me by." Amun purred as he tossed the bloody digit into the cage with Dean.

I was sobbing and whimpering when Amun returned to stand next to my head. He stroked my hair as if he was comforting me, but I knew it was just his sick way of torturing me emotionally. Amun pressed his figure into the hole in my arm getting it dripping with blood and began to draw on my chest and stomach in my own blood. He smiled as he worked on the patterns enjoying himself thoroughly. When he finger dipped between my legs, I gagged and swallowed the bile that had risen in my throat.

Amun began to stroke my clit rubbed his bloody fingers into my vagina. There was so much pain that I didn't even realize he was touching me so intimately. When I did, my legs tensed and I pulled against the ankle straps trying desperately to close my legs. Enjoying my struggles, Amun laughed. "Severn, would you like to play with Rachel?"

"Yes, my lord, I would like that very much." Severn answered from somewhere in the room.

"Well, then she is yours for the next few hours. I am hungry and need to feed. You are not allowed to kill her, so if she isn't alive when I return, it will go very badly for you, Severn." Amun warned him.

"Yes, my lord." the demon answered.

Amun turned his back to me and walked away without another word. The demon Severn approached the table and when I looked at him his eyes were completely black. He was a massive man, at least 6'5" and weighed about 280. I had never seen anyone outside of professional football players as big and fear ripped through me. I was already soaked in sweat and my body was a bloody mess. A whimper left my lips as he approached and put out his huge hands. He unstrapped me and tossed me onto the cold stone floor by my ankle hard enough to knock the wind out of me. I tried to scramble back away from him, but when my injured finger hit the floor I screamed and lost my balance falling onto the floor. 

Severn was on top of me faster than I could imagine a big man could move. He pinned me down and ripped open his slacks. I couldn't draw a full breath from the crushing weight on top of me. He shoved my legs apart and I felt him reach down to line up his huge cock to enter me. I knew I was going to be ripped apart when he pushed into me. I screamed as he tore into my vagina and I felt my flesh tear as he pounded into me. I was crying and yelling as he raped me. It felt like an eternity as the demon brutally slammed into me. I lost all sense of reality as he grunted and shoved his massive member into my shredded hole. The pain was unimaginable and the blood flowed underneath me making my ass slide on the stone every time Severn thrust forward. I was so far gone in pain that the world seemed to fade away and I lost consciousness as I felt Severn orgasm and thrust as hard as he could throwing his head back with a yell.

The last thing I saw was Dean leaning his forehead on the bars of the cage with tears falling down his face watching what was being done to me.


	4. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Kyle find Dean and Rachel in bad shape.

I opened my eyes but couldn't see anything so I lifted my hand to touch my eyes confirming they were open. It was completely dark, and I carefully felt around me recognizing the cement floor of the cells. The floor was wet and sticky and had the metallic scent of blood so I guessed I was lying in a pool of it. As I moved to sit up, the pain was acute, and I couldn't stop the gasp and whimper from the sharp pains between my legs.

"Rachel?" Dean whispered close by. 

"Dean? Are we in the same cell again?" I asked quietly like I would shatter if my voice was too loud.

"Yes, I think we are. It has been dark since they brought us back." Dean's voice sounded strained.

I crawled over to the sink and turned on the faucet and drank as much water as I could after I rinsed until the taste of blood was out of my mouth. My severed finger was throbbing in time to my heartbeat. Without being able to see anything, I couldn't see how bad my injuries were so I settled back down on the floor.

"Dean, when did we get back here?" I whispered.

"Severn and Legion dragged us here about several hours ago." Dean's voice again sounded weird.

"How long was I unconscious?"

"At least four hours or more."

I did the math in my head and realized that something wasn't right with the timing. So I asked carefully, "Dean, what happened after Severn raped me?"

I heard Dean take a deep breath and wasn't sure he was going to answer. I didn't think he would have spoken if it wasn't pitch dark and I couldn't see him. "After Severn finished with you, he left you lying on the floor in a pool of blood, checked your pulse to make sure you were still alive, and then left. Amun showed up a little while later. He decided that I needed to be treated to his personal attentions. He strapped me to the table and carved chunks from my body too. The four demon gang returned with him and made sure I couldn't fight back. They pinned me down and Amun raped me himself." Dean's voice trailed off into silence, and I could guess what happened to him at the hands of the sadist Amun.

The lights came on, and I blinked a few times till my eyes adjusted. Dean was blinking as well. He and I were both naked on the floor of the cell smeared in blood and covered in bruises, cuts, and scrapes. "Oh my God!" I exclaimed when I saw in the harsh light the amount of damage to our bodies and the blood lost on the floor. "We won't survive much more of this!"

"I know." Dean winced as he sat up painfully and leaned a shoulder against the wall. He was sitting awkwardly, and I realized it was because his rear end must be very painful. I didn't want to think about why that area of his body would be hurting or that there was fresh blood on my inner thighs and on Dean's ass.

A gunshot echoed down the corridor making Dean and I look up in surprise. Several more shots were heard coming closer from a high caliber machine gun. Whoever was doing the shooting was laying down some serious ammo. Booted feet came running into the corridor, and I almost passed out from relief when I heard my brother Kyle's voice calling my name. I struggled to stand up and limped over to the door. I banged with my uninjured fist on the metal door and hollered, "Kyle! Kyle! We're in here!"

"Rachel, get away from the door!" Kyle yelled. In the next second, the locks were blown off the door and it was kicked open. Kyle rushed into the cell and slipped slightly on the blood covering the floor. "Jesus Christ! Rachel is that you?" 

"Kyle!" I collapsed toward him and landed in his arms. Tears started running down my cheeks as Kyle ripped off his flannel shirt and wrapped it around me. 

Behind Kyle a tall long haired man came into the cell calling, "Dean! Dean! Oh my God!" He ran over and knelt down next to Dean who was still sitting on the floor with his head bowed.

"Sam. Can I borrow your shirt?" Dean asked without raising his head. Sam quickly pulled off the flannel shirt and dropped it onto Dean's shoulders.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Kyle wrapped his arm around my waist helped me out into the corridor. Kyle tucked me into his left side and pulled his .45 automatic Glock in his right. "Sam, do you have Dean?" I recognized the name of Dean's brother.

"Yeah, got him. Let's move." Sam said as he helped Dean into the corridor.

We made our way down the corridor without encountering any demons. There was a number of bodies that I assumed were demons due to the burned stab wounds and a few decapitated heads of vampires that we passed as we made our way down the hallway. Kyle was practically carrying me over his hip since I was stumbling and making painfully slow progress. We made it out of the building into the sunlight and headed straight for the '67 Impala that I first saw a few days ago at a car wash. It seemed like a lifetime ago after what we had just endured.

Kyle tucked the gun into his jean's waistband and opened the back door and gently helped me into the backseat on the passenger side. Sam got Dean around to the driver's side and put him in the backseat too. Sam jumped behind the wheel while Kyle took the shotgun position and we roared out of the parking lot of what looked like an abandoned factory. I slumped down into the seat resting my head on the back cradling my injured hand in my lap. Dean was leaning against the car door.

"We need to get them to a hospital." Kyle told Sam.

"No!" Dean said, "Just get us back to the bunker, Sam."

Kyle turned around in the seat as Sam pulled onto a state highway. "Rachel, do you need a doctor?" He asked me with concern.

"No, Kyle. You can patch me up. I really don't want to answer the questions that will be asked if we go to a hospital. Besides, they will call the local law enforcement, and we really don't need that kind of attention." I said flatly.

"Where are we now? After they grabbed us at the barbecue place in Texas we were both unconscious so I don't know where we ended up being held." Dean asked without opening his eyes or sitting up.

"Outside of Oklahoma City. Kyle, if you agree, we'll head to our bunker in Kansas instead of your ranch back in Texas?" Sam answered.

"Is that the secret hideout you boys mentioned to me that is completely warded?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, it is the safest place on earth. Let's get Dean and Rachel there and they can heal up." Sam said.

I said, "Kyle, just get me somewhere that I can take shower and get a bandage on my hand. Damn it hurts."

Dean reached across the seat and took hold of my uninjured hand without moving away from when he was resting his head on the window. I felt a wave of comfort wash over me and I looked over at Dean. Since he still had his eyes closed, I gave his hand a squeeze letting him know I shared what he was feeling. The emotional and psychological wounds were far worse than the physical ones, and I knew it was going to be a long, hard recovery especially for Dean.

"We can get to the bunker in under six hours, so let's stop just long enough to get some first aid for you guys." Sam said as he drove.

"Pull into the next "no tell" motel and I'll patch them up." Kyle added. Kyle's experience as a medic in the army had come in handy in more than one situation we experienced. Within ten miles we pulled into the Indian Maiden Inn off interstate 35. Sam parked around the back so the Impala couldn't be seen from the access road. He and Kyle went into the office together. 

"Dean? How bad is it?" I asked quietly. 

"Bad." He responded in a flat tonal voice. 

"We survived together and we'll keep surviving, ok?" I squeezed his hand. I waited for his answer and when he didn't respond, I asked again, "Right? Please, Dean, I need you to be ok with me? I don't want to go through this alone? I almost didn't survive the first time." I knew I sounded like I was begging which I hated but right then I knew Dean needed to have someone to keep him from sinking into depression and self-hatred. 

After a couple of minutes Dean took a deep shuddered breath and open his eyes to look at me. There was so much pain in those beautiful green eyes and a tear fell down my cheek. He reached over and wiped it onto his index finger and said, "It's ok, baby. I'll be here for you." That was good enough for me at the moment.

Sam and Kyle returned each carrying a room key. I was about to protest if they were going to split me and Dean when Sam said, "We got connecting rooms on the first floor to get you both doctored up. Ok?"

I heard a deep sigh from Dean before he said, "Yeah. That's fine since Kyle is the experienced medic and needs to see to both of us."

Sam drove down the motel to the last two rooms on the back. Kyle came and helped me out of the backseat while Sam got Dean to his feet. As we turned to go into the rooms, I saw the back seat was smeared with blood. "Oh God. I am so sorry about your car Dean!"

"Jesus, Rachel, that is the last thing you should care about!" Kyle exclaimed. I caught Dean's eyes and saw a tiny secret smile just for me caring about his car.

Kyle and Sam swiped the key cards in the doors at the same time and opened the doors. Sam opened the connecting door and I saw Dean sitting on the edge of one of the double beds holding his head in his hands. After getting me onto the bed in our room, he and Sam went back out to the Impala and got some duffle bags out of the trunk. Sam returned and said, "I'm going to get us some food and supplies. I'll be back as quick as I can." He went out to the Impala and left.

Kyle opened one of the bags and pulled out a medical kit. He took my injured hand and inspected the severed finger. Kyle said, "Rachel I'm going to have clean this and get the bone fragments out of the wound. It is going to hurt like hell."

"I know, Kyle just get it sewed up." I felt the bed dip behind me and turned to see Dean laying down next to me. He rolled over to face me and took my hand. Kyle gave him a curious look before returning his attention to what was left of my pinky finger. Kyle began to clean the stump of my little finger, and I gripped Dean's hand hard and clenched my teeth to keep from screaming. Kyle cleaned and stitched my hand and the other deeper cuts on my arm and legs in less than an hour. I was soaked in sweat from the pain and trying not to scream, so as soon as Kyle finished wrapping my hand in gauze and waterproof tape, I went into the bathroom. I painfully took off Kyle's shirt and stepped into the shower. Turning on the hot water, I started the shower as hot as I could make it without screaming and scrubbed my entire body washing the blood down the drain.

I wrapped my hair and body in towels and opened the bathroom door. Passing the large vanity mirror I finally got a good look at the damage Amun and his demons did to me. My face was so swollen and bruised that I was amazed even Kyle recognized me. I opened the towel slightly and realized I would be scarred in several places on my breasts and stomach. Tears started flowing down my face silently, and I was shaking so much I almost couldn't stand up. I jumped as long arms wrapped around me in a hug from behind. The tears made it impossible to see which of the men were comforting me. I felt a kiss pressed into the back of my hair before a whiskered chin moved over my shoulder to press against my cheek. "We survived, Rachel. We'll be ok." I recognized Dean's deep voice instantly and sighed as I leaned back against his bare chest taking comfort in his warm body. As I calmed, I noticed that Dean was freshly showered too. I raised my hands and wrapped my arms around his holding him to me. A deep throat clearing from the other part of the room got our attention, and we stepped apart turning to the room.

Sam had returned with pizza, beer, and other supplies. I went over and opened Kyle's duffle bag knowing he would have brought a change of my clothes with him. I gathered jeans, tank top, and underwear and returned to the bathroom to dress. When I came out dressed, Kyle and Sam were sitting at the small table looking intently at a laptop, eating pizza, and a drinking beer. "I thought we were only staying long enough for first aid and to get cleaned up," I said as I toweled my wet hair.

"Trying to dig up all the lore on Amun." Sam replied.

Dean came walking into the room through the connecting door barefoot with nothing but jeans with wet hair. I figured that his back was still too sore to put on a shirt so I went over to the medical kit and got out the lidocaine ointment. I put my hand on Dean's arm so he would look down at me. "Come here let me take care of your back," I said softly as I lead him over to sit on the bed. He sat on the end, and I knelt behind him. I opened the tube of ointment and squeezed a generous amount into my uninjured hand.

"Hey, Rach, want me to do that?" Kyle asked.

"No, I got this." I answered. I knew Dean wouldn't want to have another man touching him after what Amun did to him, so I carefully began to smear ointment on Dean's raw back. His breath hissed in and I quietly said, "It's ok. I'll be quick." I finished covering the cuts and whelps and placed two large strips of sterile gauze pads on his back and taped the edges. "We both should have a shot of penicillin." Dean nodded his head in agreement so I pulled two syringes out of the bag and gave one dose to Dean in his hip and handed the other syringe to him to give me the shot. I stood up and pulled my jeans down so that Dean could give me the shot in my hip. I found a prescription bottle of painkillers in the bag and shook two pills into my palm handing them to Dean. He popped them into his mouth before taking a large swig from a beer.

"I'm going to get a t-shirt." Dean said when he stood up and went into the other room. When he came back wearing a gray t-shirt he said to Sam and Kyle. "Alright! guys. I won't feel safe till we are further away from here. Let's pack it up and get to the bunker."

I grabbed the pizza box and remaining six pack and told Dean, "We can eat in the car on the way to Kansas."

We packed up and got back into the Impala. Sam had cleaned up all the blood from the backseat so I felt a whole lot better getting into the car this time. Sam drove again after he asked Dean if he wanted to drive but Dean just shook his head. We headed towards the Kansas state line while Dean and I ate the first real meal either of us had in days. After we finished, I put the pizza box on the floorboard and slid over to sit against Dean. He put his arm around me and I fell asleep with my feet on the seat and my head against his chest.


	5. Safely in the Bunker

Pain was the first sensation I had upon waking. It was rolling over me like waves and I gasped when a sudden jarring bounced me. Realization that I was in a car's backseat lying on top of Dean, and there was a heavy arm laying over my bruised and sore shoulders came quickly.

Kyle must have heard my gasp, because he turned around to look over the front seat, "Rachel, are you ok?"

Before I could answer, Sam said, "Sorry for the bump. We just entered into the bunker garage."

"I'm ok Kyle. Just sore and so tired I could sleep for a week." I whispered trying not to wake Dean who was deep asleep and snoring softly.

Sam drove slowly around a dimly lit tunnel and killed the engine with a rev which echoed off the brick walls and woke up Dean. His eyes opened suddenly and he sat up so fast that he dumped me onto the seat causing me to groan in pain. "What...Where are we?" He asked full of confusion and another emotion that I recognized as fear. Awareness dawned quickly and he immediately apologized for hurting me, "Rachel! Shit, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"It's not your fault, Dean. I'll be ok." I said as I reached up to stroke the side of his face trying to calm him through the wildness that I saw in his green eyes.

Sam opened the door on my side and reached in carefully, "Rachel, here let me help you out." I gave him a wane smile and took his extended hand to slowly move out of the back seat and stand up. My body hurt so badly that I couldn't stand up straight so Sam eased his arm under my knees and picked me up. Every movement brought another fresh pain and I groaned as I lifted my bruised arms to hold onto his neck. "Shhh, ok...ok... easy sweetheart." Sam's soothing words helped me relax a little onto his broad chest.

I turned my head and saw Kyle helping Dean out of the car. He groaned too when he stood on his bare feet and he was clenching his jaw hard to stop any noise that he might have made. We were a physical mess.

"Let's get you two settled. Sam and I will take care of getting us some food and unloading our stuff." Kyle said as he followed Dean's painful progress to a stairwell that ended at a large metal door.

"Where are we?" I asked Sam carefully through my swollen and cut lips.

"This is the Men of Letter's bunker. Dean and I have been using it as a sort of base of operations for the past six months. You and Kyle can stay here as long as you want." Sam smiled down at me as he carried me to the stairs and through the door behind Kyle.

The name "bunker" fit the place that Sam carried me into. It was sterile and cold with gray tile hallways, but when we passed a large opening, I got my first glimpse of the library. If I wasn't hurting so badly I would have asked Sam to stop and let me explore, but all I wanted was a soft bed and about three days of sleep.

Sam called to Dean, "Which rooms should I put Rachel and Kyle?" He asked as if he always expected Dean to make domestic decisions.

Dean slowed his slight limping walk and turned around to stare at me, "Put Rachel in my room and Kyle can have the one next to you." As he said this, I could see he was waiting to see if I would have an objection, but it wasn't me who spoke up.

"Whoa there cowboy! My little sister is not..." Kyle started, but I interrupted him knowing that Dean and I needed to stay together after what we had survived.

"Kyle, back off. I am staying with Dean." Even in my horrible physical state, my voice held no room for argument and Kyle blew out a deep breath before shooting Dean a threatening look. Dean returned the look with just as much promise of violence if Kyle didn't back down. "Sam, you can put me down, I can walk on my own." As soon as Sam carefully set me on my feet, I moved between Dean and Kyle.

Dean took my hand and gently guided me into the bedroom on our left. It was obviously his with neutral colors and utilitarian furniture. Without a word he moved to the bedside and pulled back the blanket and covers. I slid out of my jeans and crawled into the bed which had the soft give of thick memory foam. I rolled to my side and heard the door close right before I heard Dean's belt and the whisper of his jeans being shed. The mattress didn't move as he crawled in beside me. I lifted my head so he could slide his arm under and spooned up to me being careful to not hit my injured hand. "I need you, Rachel." I barely heard his whispered confession or felt the kiss he breathed onto my shoulder. I closed my eyes and accepted at this moment that this was were I needed to be.

The nightmares started that first night. Dean was groaning and jarring my bruised body with his thrashing waking me up. "Dean...Dean...wake up. Your ok. We're safe. It's alright. I'm here." I keep up the litany of calming words until he blinked and opened his eyes. He looked around wildly before letting out a loud sigh and falling back onto the bed. Unfortunately as soon as his whipped back hit the bed, he was jumping up with a yell.

"Fuck!" Dean swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up holding his head in his hands.

"Dean, you were having a nightmare." I said quietly moving to sit next to him.

"It wasn't so much a nightmare as reliving Amun's dungeon." He said without looking up.

"I know. It is going to take time. Do you have any painkillers? I could really use something a little stronger than just Tylenol." I wasn't hurting too bad, but I knew that Dean wouldn't take any himself unless I wanted it too.

"In my top drawer, you should find a bottle of Hydrocodone. Take as much as you need."

"I'll take some but you need it too. Sleep is the only way we are going to start to recover." I said stroking the back of his head as he nodded without raising it from his hands. I got up and found the pills. Coming back to the bed with two capsules in my hand and a cup of water from the sink in the room, Dean slowly sat up and took the pills with a gulp of water.

I put the cup on the nightstand and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Dean's lips. I wanted to simply let him know I was there and that I cared. When we laid back down, Dean said "Thank you." as we laid on the pillows watching each other. "Not just for the pills, but thanks, Rachel, for staying with me."

"Of course. Dean, I need you too. We went through something horrific and I know to get through this it will be better if we can recover together. Nobody is going to understand what Amun did to us. I'd rather not be alone so that when the nightmares come for me, you can wake me up. OK?" I said as I looked into his beautiful eyes.

"I'm here. And I'll be here whenever you need me." Dean promised as he reached up to stroke aside a lock of hair that had fallen in my face.

I fell back to sleep after scooting closer to Dean's warm chest and tucking my head under his chin and feeling his large hand softly caressing my hip.


	6. Slow Recovery

After three days of doing nothing more than sleeping, eating, and watching Netflix, Dean and I were feeling a lot better physically. It was going to be weeks before the bruises faded and the cuts healed but Dean's back was pink with newly healed skin but the scars would be there for the rest of his life. The swelling in both of our faces was gone completely and I no longer winced when I washed my face or looked in the mirror. The scars that I was going to carry were on my leg and arm were Amun had cut chunks of my flesh but they had started to close. The emotional and psychological damage was yet to be determined.

Sam and Kyle were researching and trying to find as much information about Amun and Egyptian gods as they could. The bunker's library had several books, notebooks, field notes, and recorded lectures about Egyptian lore and they were busy digging through everything. On the fourth day in the bunker, Dean and I joined them in the library.

"Find anything yet?" Dean asked as we walked into the room.

"Yeah, lots. Kyle found a field journal from a Men of Letters that had a first hand experience with Amun back in the 30's. That bastard has been torturing people here for decades when his sarcophagus was shipped from a dig in Giza to the Museum of Natural History in New York. That's where it started and we've managed to trace cases of torture, kidnapping, murder, and every other nasty thing he could do across the states." Sam answered.

"Have you found a way to kill him?" Dean's voice took on a dark quality that I had not heard before.

"Unfortunately no. We have the way that you and Sam trapped him before by salt and burning the sarcophagus while he is nailed in it with silver nails. But no, we haven't found a way to kill him." Kyle said.

"Well, we have to keep digging. That son of a bitch needs to die slowly and painfully." I said harshly.

"I know, Rachel. We've found ways of killing gods before. Hell, the Roman gods and Greek ones we've encountered have always had at least one weakness." Sam said.

"That's right. The Celtic god we staked with evergreen and the olive wood soaked in ram's blood took care of Vespa. There's got to be something that will kill Amun." Dean sounded hopeful and I smiled up at him loving hearing the excitement of the hunt showing in him.

"Dean's right. Let's look at every way there is to kill an Egyptian god no matter which one it is in the lore and see if we can't find something." I stated as I sat down at one of the library tables and pulled a large volume towards me entitled, The Egyptians.

Over the next week, we combed through research. Not finding anymore to get rid of Amun was beginning to eat at Dean. He was becoming surly and short tempered with Sam and Kyle but never towards me. He was nothing but gentle and sweet to me, but I was getting worried about him more every day. We were sharing a room and a bed, but he never made any sexual advances or moves. I realized that we both were healing from vicious rapes but after almost two weeks the healing was enough that I was ready to find that comfort and fulfillment with Dean again. I wanted to feel like a woman again and not a damaged victim. Since Dean and I hadn't talked about this, I didn't know if he was feeling the same. Exactly two weeks after our escape, I decided it was time to take matters into my own hands and find out if we were even able to have that physical closeness again.

I found a reference in the Men of Letter's library to an obscure manuscript about Egyptian gods in a Cistercian monastery in North Carolina. I convinced Sam and Kyle that we needed to get a look at it and since stealing the ancient text was beyond any of our moral standards, they would have to go and get digital photos of the vellum pages. This would have them out of the bunker for at least four days, so I made my plans to seduce Dean during that time alone.

The morning that Sam and Kyle left in Kyle's truck, I made a supply run into Lebanon in the Impala. Sam had hinted to me that nobody was allowed to drive the car that Dean called "Baby" so I knew he was hurting when he simply tossed me the keys when I mentioned needing groceries. Dean hadn't left the bunker since our escape, and I was really worried that the damage done by Amun wasn't going to heal. I had to do something to help Dean even though I didn't really know him, I knew enough about hunting that sometimes a hunter didn't come back from something as traumatic as our experience in Amun's dungeon. The damage to his body was healed but his ego and confidence were in bad shape.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this dark work. I plan to write more chapters.


End file.
